Missing
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Lyra and her daughter go to pay their respects to someone they loved very much. Drabble-ish oneshot thing. —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping


They went to pay their respects.

The day was cold, cloudy, and rainy. A perfect day to pay respects for someone close. Lyra had chosen not to, but Suzanna said otherwise. And it is so, that they are in the cemetery located just outside of Goldenrod, in front of a tombstone.

Lyra stood there, a sorrowful frown on her lips. She clenched the umbrella tightly with one hand, and held her daughter's hand with the other. "Hey... It's been a while..."

"Mommy, can I give him the flowers I got for him?" Suzanna asked softly, tears slowly building up in her eyes.

Lyra nodded. "Of course sweetie." The brunette gave her the umbrella. The five-year-old redhead-brunette slowly walked to the tombstone, and shakily placed the tulips on the grave.

"I m-miss you," Suzanna croaked, wiping a tear that threatened to fall out of her eye. "I miss when we colored together. I miss your hugs." She bit her lip, trying not to burst out sobbing. She wanted to show her mom that she was strong.

Just like her father.

Lyra frowned, pulling Suzanna close. "Hey... It's okay to cry..." She patted her back.

Suzanna shook her head. "Crying's for the weak..."

The brunette laughed a bit rather weakly. "You're just like Dad."

The duo stood there quietly, the rain cascading about. Small leaves blew about the crisp autumn air. The little girl wiped away her tears cutely, blinking sadly at the grave. The brunette draped an arm around her shoulders, patting her arm gently.

Lyra slowly handed her the umbrella, fixing her black beret. She turned her gaze to her daughter. "Sweetheart, can you give me a couple of minutes?"

Suzanna nodded, and stepped back a bit. She picked up a dandelion and toyed with it, sniffling.

The brunette leaned in. scooting towards the grave. She slowly kneeled down to it, lightly tracing the stone with a shaky, gloved black hand. "Hi..." She gasped a bit, blinking back tears. "Suzie wanted to drop by and uh... say hello..." Lyra chuckled a bit bitterly. "We all miss you... Especially Suzie. Even Lance misses you!"

The grave merely stood still. A small, crisp leaf fluttered onto it. Lyra softly picked up the leaf, clenching it tightly. "Haha... I miss you... so much. I miss our time together, our laughs... We've been through good and bad times..."

The little girl stayed behind quietly, and suddenly smiled a bit.

Lyra closed her eyes, and slowly stood up. She wiped away a stray tear. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you..."

Footsteps were heard behind her, and she sighed a bit. "So much..." She slowly raised up the leaf to her lips, and quickly pecked it. It gently fluttered off her hand, landing on the stone.

Lyra's hazels softened at the grave before her. "...You were like the brother I never had."

Suddenly, a pair of two strong arms slowly snaked themselves around her waist. Lyra leaned back into the embrace, sighing softly.

"Hey..." A husky voice softly chimed against her ear. His lips brushed against her ear. "We all miss him... Everyone has a time... And it was his time to go..."

She nodded absentmindedly. "I know..."

He embraced her tightly, placing his head on her shoulder. "Although he was a pain in the ass most of the time."

Lyra couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Stop," she giggled, covering her mouth.

The male shrugged, and sighed sympathetically. "But I won't forget the little bastard. He was a part of your life. And I respect that."

Another nod. "Yeah..."

Suzanna hopped over to the couple hugging. She lightly giggled, throwing the dandelion next to the leaf, and gripped the umbrella tightly. "I feel better," she announced with a smile.

Both adults smiled back at the girl. The man let go of Lyra, bending down to ruffle Suzanna's hair. "You sure, Cupcake?"

She nodded. "Yep! So, you promised me to take me to Build-A-Teddiursa-Workshop, _Daddy_!"

He blinked, his lips twitching into the slightest of smiles. "Did I, now?"

Suzanna tugged on his bright red hair, whining. "Yes, Daddy! Can we go please?"

Lyra also tugged his hair a bit playfully. "You did promise her, _Silver_."

Silver sighed. "Alright, we'll go."

"Oh, yayy!"

The three people stood up, taking one last look at the tombstone. _Ethan Gold. 1992-2012. Beloved Friend, Uncle, and Helper. You shall be missed._

"Everyone say bye-bye to Ethan..." Lyra slowly choked out, smiling through a couple more tears.

"Bye, Uncle Ethan!" the brunette-redhead chirped, taking her father's hand.

Silver took Suzanna's hand in one, and Lyra's hand in the other. "C'mon, let's go before they close."

The family of three headed out of the graveyard with a smile, swinging their arms back and forth childishly. The wind picked up the leaf and the dandelion, scooting them close to each other on the tombstone, as a light laugh was heard into the wind. _"Thank you."_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Hai- I'm just gonna... *drops this drabble thing here and flees * c:**

**AND HAHAHA NOPE I DIDN'T KILL SILVER. SorryIdidkillEthantho /shot/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**


End file.
